New Life
by Unleash The Stories
Summary: School for Kayla and her friends will change. What will happen when she see's the boy she has been missing? What will happen to her and her friends? What will happen to her whole life? Everything will change?


**Kayla**

Rain hit the roof with a loud thump and I woke up. I love rain, the sound of it hitting each puddle, drop by drop everywhere. I opened the curtain and looked out my window seeing it pour down making the grounds clean again, what a beautiful sight I thought. To bad it had to be ruined by kids running to get to the bus for school. I closed the curtain and fell back into my pillow. I didn't want to go to school I wanted to stay home and play in the rain, the nice clean rain.

When I heard my moms voice calling me I slowly got out of bed. Dragging my self to the bathroom, I took a shower and then got dressed. I put on a green tank with a nice green pullover, and black skinny jeans. A perfect outfit right, not quite yet I put on my green ankle socks and black low tops. Still hearing the rain hit every object outside I ran downstairs and put on my lucky guitar pick necklace with my name on it. I grabbed all my stuff and started to walk to school. I Walked through the rain, no umbrella. Most people would be screaming but I enjoy the rain hitting me. I walked all the way to school and stopped abrubtedly when I saw him. Not again I thought, I really didn't want to have to deal with this jerk.

I walked right up to the door and opened it. As soon as he saw me he was right at my side, I tried to push him off but it never worked. "Get off" I said.

"Uhh why is the little girl to afraid" He replied back. I had to hold back my fist from punching him in the eye. Finally I was able to push him away. I wanted to turn back and drop kick him but I calmed myself down and went on. I walked to the library where me and my friends always meet. "Hey I said did you guys have to deal with Jake" I asked

All of them said yes. We all had to deal with him and we all had to hold back on hurting him. It was hard when he's trying to make you do it. Anyways I went over to the computers like I normally do and got on. This is our normal hangout since we have no classes together. I know your thinking how did you guys start doing this? I'll tell you later. Anyways it was perfect right, wrong Jake would always be here to bug the crap out of us. Why not change the spot you ask? Because this is the only place we can meet.

I turned to Annabeth (the dangerous one). She was the one who could fight with any weapon. She always has one on hand, no one knows but me and my friends. Then I turned to Thalia (the emoish, fashionable one of the group, weird style but she pulls it off). She's the one who has the attitude and things needed if there is a fashion emergency. Last I turned to Percy the othrer person in our group who likes water. He's my twin brother who lives with my dad. I live with my mother. Anyways we like the same stuf f, people seem to get annoyed about that we do but we never care. I gave my brother a hug and and a long one at that. I miss him alot, he travels with dad so he's not in school alot. They have found a way for him to still do school so he doens't go to juvee. It's always fun when he's here, he makes a room light up when he walks in.

"So" I said. "Percy I missed you alot and how's dad?"

"Umm well he really misses you and mom alot." I never knew dad would still have feelings for mom. Dad seemed to tough, rigid, mean to love mom. But maybe he changed maybe he changed for us. This has been going through my head alot and all I could think is I wish they would get back together and we could be a family again. I finally got out of the thought of us being a family when Thalia punched me in the arm.

"The bell rang, come on." I brushed off the punch and gathered my stuff.

"Ow, by the way." I said as we started walking out of the library. My brother and I spilt from Annabeth and Thalia. We walked toward our classes, we stopped infront of my class. I gave him a long hug and again told him I missed him then went inside. Most people think we're dating because of how we act when we see eachother.

**Percy**

Okay so I dropped my sister off at her class. Yes I miss her alot. As I was walking down the hall I bumped into my girlfriend. "Hey babe" I said. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her in close for a kiss. I just held her there. She misses me alot and wonders if I ever cheat on her. I'm not able too because I have to travle alot and I don't stay in one place more than a week. I let go of the kiss.

" I missed you so much babe" she said as she started to cry. I just held her there in a hug.

" I missed you alot to baby" I grab her hips again and this time pulled her in close. Close enough for her chest to feel my chest and pulled her head up into a kiss and held it there for a long time. She threw her arms around my neck and held on and I knew she was feeling better now. We let go and walked into our class.


End file.
